Leyton from the heart
by pleyton17
Summary: Peyton open the door and,...chapter 8 up! A chapter for Brooke and Micro fans ! oups Mouth fans lol
1. Chapter 1

N/A : Hey ,

So, I wrote this fic in my birth language (French) some weeks ago, and now to share it with you, I'll try to translate it.

There will be 13 chapters , it's mainly Leyton because I love them !!!

The story begin at the end of the last ep. When Peyton open the door !

So, big big sorry for the mistakes.

If you don't understand something or if it's not clear, ask me !!!

Biwizz

Pauline --- Pleyton


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1

– PEYTON vs PSYKO

After he punched her, she was unconscious and he took her in his car and drove to an hotel.

It's in his hotel room that she woke up, she try to escape and call for help but he punched her again.

And this time, Lucas wasn't here, nobody was here for her. And she was alone this night versus Psyko Derek.

Psyko Derek didn't care that she was unconscious, he waited this for so long, he can't wait that she woke up again, she was alone with him and no one to stop him.

When he was ended with her, he left. Peyton woke up again and she try to remember what happen and why she was naked on this bed, … And every details came back, and it was a big pain, she began to cry, and began to shake, she breathed sorely.

She had to call 911, so she fought again to stay awake and called them, and she was so tired, it's hurt so much, alone with tears in this cold place, she passed out…

Of course the paramedics came and took her to the hospital where she stayed during the night because she had to sleep .

When she woke up, everybody was here, ready to help her. Help her to live again, to fight back, ….

Even Larry and Derek were here with her.

One week after this scary night, Peyton learned that Psyko Derek killed himself so she was relieved.

After some weeks of comfort, love, friendship, help, … of every, she looked good and began to laugh and live again.

Lucas and Peyton try to go out sometimes and Peyton began to accept his touch again.

One night, he kissed her and she was happy because she thought that she was ready to trust again.

But an another night, the kiss deepened and when she felt the hand of Lucas on her hip, she broke the kiss and Lucas understood immediately that it was too early.

When Peyton was in her bed, she can't sleep, she was so sad and disappointed because she thought everything will be ok now, they waited for so long,…. As she couldn't sleep, she began to draw.

Her picture was: She, on a road that leads to a beautiful smiled Lucas; the road between them seems very long and sinuous.

She drew some footsteps, on the road between them, it symbolise the way that they already did, and then she add a question mark just in front of Lucas

She thought at this moment: It is possible, that one day, they will be together and happy???

She decided to rest and open the radio; the song of Lynda Lemay began at this time:

_Fallait qu'ça tombe sur moi_

_**It has to be be me  
**Fallait qu'ça tombe, il s'trouve que j'étais là_

_**I was here  
**Toute seule, toute femme_

_**Alone,   
**Toute moi, rien que moi_

_Fallait qu'ça blesse mon corps_

_**He hurt my body  
**Fallait qu'ça laisse des cicatrices au bord_

_**He left some scars  
**Du cœur, de l'âme_

_**In my heart, in my soul,…  
**Et toi, et toi_

_**And You  
**  
Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes_

_**You tell that you love me  
**Tu dis que tu m'aimes quand même_

_Que t'as envie d'me caresser_

_**You tell that you want to touch me  
**Que je suis belle à regarder... mais_

_**That i am beautifull … but  
**  
Penses-tu qu'il m'a trouvée belle_

_**Do you think he found me pretty  
**Le gars qui m'a traînée dans la ruelle_

_**This guy who hurts me  
**Qui m'a salie, punie_

_**SALIE, punished  
**Dis-mo_

_**Tell mei  
**  
Quand on t'a appris à bander_

_Est-ce qu'on t'a dit que ça pouvait marcher_

_Tout seul, comme ça  
Pour rien... pour moi !_

Et tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes

_**You tell that you love me**  
Mais est-ce que tu m'aimerais quand même_

_**But do you really love me**  
Si je t'ouvrais jamais ma chambre, hein ?_

_**If i never opened my room ?  
**Si je t'ouvrais jamais mes jambes... ?_

_**If i never opened my legs ?  
**  
On m'a fait la haine ; j'peux plus faire l'amour_

_**Someone makes me hates, i can't make love**  
On m'a fait la haine ; pardon, mon amour_

_**Someone makes me hate sorry my love  
**On m'a fait d'la peine.._

_**I'm hurt.  
**On m'a fait la haine ; j'peux plus faire l'amour  
On m'a fait la haine ; pardon, mon amour...  
C'est un coup dur à prendre  
Mais c'est dur à comprendre  
J'ai comme le corps en cendres, j'ai comme  
Envie d'me pendre, et toi... et toi_

Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes  
Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes quand même  
Et je t'écoute me répéter que tu m'aimes  
Et me redire que tu m'aimes quand même  
Est-ce que je pue la haine ?... mais tu m'aimes...  
Mais tu m'aimes quand même

_Song : On m'a fait la haine – Lynda Lemay _

_So i know, it is not very happy but don't worry !!! I promise you it will be better !!! (I believe in happy end in True Love ) _

_Leyton dans le Cœur, Leyton for ever,….._

_Biwizz!!!_

_PAULINE_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2 : WAIT FOR ME

What Peyton dreams about ??? 

Peyton is on a road, the same that in her picture, she walks and looks very far on the horizon, she looks something.

Peyton doesn't see what is it but she fell attracted, and as she approaches, she feel warm and comfort.

So she decides to follow this road and no matter the time to get at this point, she has a purpose, she wants to know what is it.

Step by step, she goes, the road begins sinuous and some corners appear.

And she hears a song as she walks, at this moment it is only few notes but it begin to be louder.

There are some cracks now on the road with blackberry bush that stand in her way … it will be easier for her to go back but her heart and her spirit lead her, so she continue to walk to this source of light and warm.

The music is loud now and it helps Peyton to keep walking.

Peyton begin to see some details in the horizon, there is sunshine, a house with a garden, flowers, and it seems so peaceful.

And then big dark clouds appear with wind gust that lashes her face.

She become tired of fighting against the wind and begins to stop walking, but a voice that come from the house calls her:

_Voice: Peyton, don't give up, please, don't let me go, fight!!!._

And Peyton's heart pond rapidly, she find enough strength to fight the wind, and walks faster.

_The rain stops and it became a sunny weather._

The voice encourages Peyton : You will be here soon, We are waiting for you, We trust you. 

She runs and arrives in front of this house.

She stops running and takes her breath, she hears some noises: laughs, children's laughs, and Lucas voice who lead her.

So she looks by the window and see as in a crystal bowl: her future.

She smiles and some tears of happiness begin to fall, she opens the door and goes to the living room.

She enters and Lucas who welcomes her says:

_Lucas : Welcome my love, I missed you, I wait for you._

Music of the dream : " Rebecca St. James **" Wait for me" **

_Mon amour, sais-tu que moi  
je rêve de toi  
Impatiente de croiser ton regard,_

**Darling did you know that I  
I dream about you**

_Celui de notre première rencontre.  
Mon amour, sais-tu que moi  
je prie pour toi  
Afin que tu me réserves tes yeux amoureux_

Mon amour, Attends moi  
**So wait for me darling   
Wait for me  
Wait for me**

_  
Mon amour, sais-tu que je rêve de notre vie ensemble  
Sachant que tu seras à mes côtés pour toujours  
Je serai à toi et tu seras à moi  
Mon amour, en disant  
Que seule la mort nous séparera  
Je le dirai de tout mon cœur_

_**Darling did you know I dream about life together  
Knowing it will be forever  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
And darling when I say  
Til death do us part  
I'll mean it with all of my heart  
Now and always faithful to you**_

Peyton says in her sleep : I will come to you, please wait for me - …


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas P O V

Now, we are going into Lucas's mind,...

I'm so idiot !!! why did I act like that ?

Everything was great and me I just fooled up !!!

She didn't tell me, but I know she's sad

I really want to tell her: that I'm sorry , that I love her and I don't want to rush her ,…

She just began to break her walls and let me in , accept my touch, I had to wait …

I had to be there the other night, I had to protect her, I promised her.

It's so unfair, she's been hurt so much, I had to stop all this pain.

She deserves to be happy and not to live some nightmares like that.

I was so scared to lose her, I was afraid that she lose hope, but she amazed me , she fought back with all her strength . She's really brave…

I trust her now because there's something in her that makes her a fighter.

I know what motivates her, I saw her last draws and I know that she fight for us.

Now i just want to hold her and to feel her heart again.

I'm here my love and I'll wait for you forever, …

**Song : Je t'attendrai – I'll wait for You**

_Je t'attendrai, parce que l'amour n'a pas de loi_

_**I'll wait for you, because love has no rule  
**Je t'attendrai, parce qu' ya des choses que je contrôle pas_

_**I'll wait for you, because i cant't contrôle it**  
Je t'attendrai, jusqu'à que le destin te délivre_

_**I'll wait for you, till the destiny releases you**  
Jusqu'à qu'enfin tu m'arrives_

_J'aime au complet ton ironie et ta souffrance  
Ton amour et ton infini méfiance_

J'attendrai sous ton balcon

_J'vais égayer ton horizon  
J'vais prier comme un mormon  
T'idolâtrer comme un pauvre con  
Un poète amoureux qu' écrit ton nom  
A l'infini dans des cahiers  
En graffitis dans les WC  
Je t'attendrai, Je t'attendrai, Je t'attendrai…._

Je t'attendrai, toi mon inaccessible passion

_**I'll wait for you, YOU, my inaccessible passion. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke's POV

Brooke begins to pack her stuff because she will move to New York to study in a famous art school. She is ready to begin a new life, to move on.

She finds her album with all her pictures and she decides to seat on her bed and remind this two years.

As she moves the pages, she remembers all the stories: good and bad memories, pain, joy,…

Then she arrives in the beginning of her story with Lucas; she smiles because even if it was ever great, she remembers all the good times.

Lucas was for her: first a flirt, then a love and now he is a best friend. They loved each other but not enough, they weren't soul mates.

Suddenly she finds an old Peyton's draw, a draw of She and Peyton together, when they were like sisters who share everything, before Lucas's or Nathan's period.

Then, they were in high school, guys, shooting, love, betrayals, hurt, hearts broken,… but as a phoenix, this friendship never died and always re-birth.

Now she looks some pictures of a trip that she, Peyton and Lucas did some days ago. She knows that she is really lucky to have them as best friends.

On one of this pics, there are just Lucas and Peyton who walks hand in hand with smiles. Brooke feel a big joy now when she see them. Because it is obvious that they are really in love and they deserve to be happy. From her heart, Brooke hopes that everything will be ok for them.

She closes the book with in her head, the pictures of her two best friends who are soul mates and she hopes that one-day, she will find hers.

_**L'un vers l'autre ( des Misérables, )**_

_**Song of Eponine in the Misérables**_

_Deux anges qui se découvrent_

_**2 angels who discover oneself**_

_n'ont rien à expliquer_

_**don't have to speak**_

_deux âmes qui se retrouvent_

_**2 souls who join up**_

_ont tout dit sans parler_

_**need just one look **_

_Ils marchaient sans savoir l'un vers l'autre_

_**They walked one to the other**_

_comme la chance quand elle cherche le hasard_

_deux enfants mis au monde l'un par l'autre_

_pour jouer les héros d'une histoire_

_Ils descendent des nuages_

_**They come from the sky**_

_rayonnants de mystère_

_**Full of secrets**_

_pour faire un long voyage_

_**To make a long trip**_

_d'amour sur cette terre_

_**of love on this Earth**_

_A peine se sont-ils vus_

_**First time they saw each other**_

_qu'ils se sont reconnus_

_**They knew **_

_avant de se connaître_

_**They were always together**_

_Le bonheur leur va bien l'un à l'autre_

_**They are so happy when they are together**_

_un aveugle en son cœur pourrait le voir_

_**Everyone could see it**_

_le bonheur ça fait mal chez les autres_

_quand on n'a pas de rôle dans l'histoire_

_Mais dans une pièce a deux_

_les autres n'ont pas d'réplique_

_ils sont dans le public_

_Ils marchaient sans savoir l'un vers l'autre_

_**They walked one to the other**_

_et la chance a trouvé le hasard_

_on n'peut plus les aimer l'un sans l'autre_

_**We have to love them together **_

_sans trahir la morale de l'histoire_

_**They make ONE**._

So it was Brooke POV , for Brooke's fan don't worry I find someone for her , you will be discover who in the next chap !!!!

The next chap is about the last night together before Nathan et Haley move to Duke and Brooke to New York. It is a long chap and it will be not easy to translate so I could take some days to post it !!!!

I really hope that you understand something and that you can feel the emotion,…..

Goodnight everyone and big BIWIZZ


	6. Chapter 6

_**So it is one the most important chapter of my story **_

Chapter 5 : 5 Friends for life

It was a big party at Tric, all last-year students were here. After the last tests, they just want to make some parties, dance, drink and laugh. Each give some toast : to the future, to life, to the next step,… . **Haley and Nathan** were on a seat, Nathan's hand lovely on Haley's belly and they noticed all the couples who dance slowly.

**Lucas et Peyton**, more close than ever who murmur to each other:

Lucas : I want that this dance last ever, i would stand in your arms forever.

Peyton : We could, we could create our own music and stay together like now.

Lucas : God, your so beautiful – I'm really lucky.

**Brooke and Mouth **who dance very close too. In their eyes there was a mix of friendship and love.

They feel it, but they couldn't speak about their feelings right now. They will discuss about it when they will be in NEW York

Yes, yes Mouth told Brooke that he move to NYC too, to study in a famous college and become reporter. So they decided to try the New York's start together.

At the end of slows, Lucas and Peyton looked for Nathan, Haley and Brooke and with one look, they decided to go to a quiet place. So they go to the beach and seat around a fire.

At this time, it was in the air emotion and sadness.

_**RIEN D'AUTRE NE COMPTE ( Nothing Else Matter /Metallica )  
**_

Si près, peu importe la distance

_**So close no matter how far**_

Ca ne pourrait pas venir davantage du cœur

_**Couldn't be much more from the heart**_

Croyant à jamais en ce que nous sommes

_**Forever trusting who we are  
**  
Et rien d'autre ne compte_

_**And nothing else matters**_

Je ne me suis jamais dévoilé comme ça

_**Never opened myself this way  
**Notre vie nous appartient, nous la vivons à notre façon_

_**Life is ours, we live it our way  
**Tous ces mots que je ne me contente pas de dire_

_**All these words dont just say**_

Et rien d'autre ne compte

_**And nothing else matters**_

La confiance que je cherche, je la trouve en vous

_**Trust I seek and I find in you  
**  
Chaque jour pour nous quelque chose de nouveau_

_**Every day for us something new**_

L'esprit ouvert pour voir les choses différemment

_**Open mind for a different view  
**  
Et rien d'autre ne compte_

_**And nothing else matters**_

**  
**  
**_L'amitié c'est L'Amour Véritable (Disiz la Peste)_**

_**A true friendship never dies  
**De vrais liens faits dans le bien, amènent à se réconcilier_

_**A real friend forgive everything  
**Si le cœur y est, l'amitié envahit l'âme entière_

_**From the heart, a friendship takes the soul  
** Lorsque l'on te fait ces cadeaux qui n'ont rien de somptueux_

_**When someone give you some presents not sumptuous   
**Mais comme venant d'un ami, c'est en ces sens qu'ils sont précieux_

_**But from a friends they are obviously precious  
** L'amitié, c'est l'amour véritable_

_**Friendship is True Love  
** Imagine ce monde si elle est totalement partie_

_**Imagine this world without it**  
L'amitié c'est Dieu Qui l'a créée, Amin_

_**God creates it  
**  
Là d'où j'viens réellement peu de gens s'aiment_

_**Where i come from, people don't love enough  
**Et c'est pour cela certainement que beaucoup de gens saignent_

_**And it's maybe because of it that they hurt**  
L'amour véritable peu de gens l'sèmen_

_**Not enough people sow True Love**  
_

**Nathan : **

2 Years ago, i had a life that people, medias,… qualify of « perfect » but everything was great on surface but inside it was full of lies, betrayal, …

In a really short period, my life changed, i found my brother. Lucas is now in my life, he forgave my mistakes and I know that I can count on him.

I find my soul mate too, our history was in these 2 years very colourful , we made some mistakes but everything is forgiven now. We married twice and we waited our son, who is the result of our Love.

During these years, I found a lot of feelings: I was afraid, afraid to die, to lose my wife, my brother, all of you my friends. I was despair enough to begin to give up and reach the "break point"

And then gladly, i found the friendship, the True, the Strong, this last forever. More important I have brotherly and love now.

It was always difficult for me to thay "I love You" to the people who matter but I know that life is short , so I want to thank all of you. We are glad with Haley to have you with us.

Haley, you are my wife, my angel, my friend, the mother of my son and the most beautiful woman in the world – I'm the luckiest man to have you by my side. Twice I swore to love you and believe me nothing will tear us apart.

**Haley : **

When Lucas begun to play in the team, my life changed. I meet Nathan and I felt a so powerful feeling : Love .

I met you Brooke and Peyton, my Best Friends who love me as I am and helped me when I needed.

Lucas you're always my Best Friend, like my brother and you know that nothing could change that.

Today I really have to thank you, you are all fairies for my son.

We are unite not with our weightily past but with our happy future, by this little man who lives in me , Leyton Love Story and you girls : friendship of all of tree.

**Brooke : **

There is a word who defines very well our relation : Sacrifice

We were ready to sacrifice something for the other and it's the same now: Nathan your proud, Haley your carrier, Lucas your life, Peyton your love.

It worth it, look at us , 5 friends who share anything.

So Nathan, Haley, i will be always here if you need me. I know that you will make a great family with all the love that you share.

Peyton you did the best to let me being happy even if it hurts you. The last time i wasn't here for you in your life, because i was to busy with mine. Now we start a new relation and I regained my BFF, my sister.

Lucas, we loved each other but when we understood that we weren't true lovers, we moved on. Thanks God now you are with Peyton , I am truly happy because Peyton and you are my family.

**Peyton **:

As you know, I lived some moments very scary : death of my mothers, Psyko Derek, Shooting,…and I nearly reach the « break point ». I thought I was alone but I was wrong, I am full of friends .

With you Haley and Nathan who understand me and encourage me.

Brooke, all the moments that i share with you are the best of my life and i plan lot and lot again.

Lucas i will not speak about how you saved me, neither about you honestly, i will speak about my feelings. This passion that everybody see, we lost each other and I take this odds like the test of the life. I guess that we made it.

**Lucas : **

What can i add ?? Without you I'm nothing.

Brooke, you're the strongest person of us, maybe you doubt about it but you will live a amazing life, i swear you. From our past I remember only the greatest moments and you will live thousand other with your soul mate.

Haley you right and i can't live without you , you have to know that : « Uncle or Brother Lucas » will be here , at any time.

Nathan i saw all you faces, life wasn't easy with you. But you always tried to do the best and for that im proud of you.

Peyton in 2 years we are looked for each other, we run, we found love in other's arm and finally we are together for life.

So, Lucas stood up and takes Peyton's hand so she stood up too. He leaned a knee on the ground and took a box in his pocket. And he opend it , looked right in her eyes and say :

- Peyton will you marry me ???

_**So, it worth to read till the end, right???? - It is the longest chapter of my story and I really try to explain their feelings. I hope that you could see it,….**_

_**The next chapter is one of my favourite – it will be a LEYTON CHAP !!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – One Heart for Two

Lucas: Will you marry me ? Lucas was so stressed, he thought about this moment since a week, but he kept it secret. Nobody knew (only Derek, Larry and Karen knew).

His hand shacked a little, he waited for her answer.

Peyton was surprised, so amazed, ...

So she took a breath and remembers the advice of Larry.

_(Flash back) _

_Larry : When you will find the love, follow your heart and use your head !_

And a big smile appeared on her face and filled with joy she said :

Yes Lucas, Yes i will !!!

Lucas took the ring and gave it to her and, he stood up and kissed her.

Then Haley, Brooke and Nathan could burst out of joy and it was full of emotion with tears, hugs, .. Everybody was truly happy.

An hour later, they were again on the beach to look the sky full of stars , and then it was the moment to say goodbye. They planed to see each other as soon as possible.

Nathan and Haley leave at first and then Brooke. Peyton and Lucas go back to Peyton' house.

They were in front of the door :

Peyton : I really don't believe in this, you know, i feel like a dream…

Peyton opened the door of her bedroom and she was shocked…

Her bedroom looked like an honeymoon room with roses, petals ,…

Lucas closed the door and put a cd and took Peyton's hand and they go in the middle of the room and began to dance slowly.

_**From West Side Story**_

_**One heart/one hand**_

_Make of our hands, one hand,  
Make of our hearts, one heart.  
Make of our vows, one last vow;  
Only death will part us now.  
Make of our lives, one life.  
Day after day, one life.  
Now it begins, Now we start;  
One Hand, One Heart.  
Even death won't part us now._

Of course it was for our Beautiful Leyton a night full of love, passion, ….. a night that they waited too long to have,… .

L'amour existe encore An infinite Love 

_Quand je m'endors contre ton corps_

_**One night of love on your body  
**Alors je n'ai plus de doute_

_**and i have no doubt  
**L'amour existe encore_

_**it's infinite love**_

_Toutes mes années de déroute_

_**All these years of sadness  
**Toutes, je les donnerai toutes_

_**I forget it  
**Pour m'ancrer à ton port_

_**To stay with you forever.  
**  
Pour t'aimer une fois pour toutes_

_**To love you  
**pour t'aimer coûte que coûte_

_**No matter what  
**  
_

**With you by my side**

_**I have no doubt  
** _

So I know is short but I had to delete some parts of it because i couldn't translate. 

I tell you what about the next chapter will be : Brico (Booke and Micro) very sweet,….

I will try to post it tomorrow, if I'm not to busy

Have a nice day !!!

Big biwizz and Bizbecs

Pauline


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Sometimes, happiness is just in front of us 

Brooke and Micro were in New York since a week, and they just began to discover this amazing city.

After the emotion, the sadness to leave their friends, they felt excitement.

Of course they talked to each other about this new life, about the city, schools,…but never about their feeling , they didn't' dare to open their heart.

For Micro, his feeling was clear, but he feared that she didn't feel the same. He didn't want to lose her. He saw some signs but was it real or just his imagination???

**A_mour ou d'Amitié / Celine Dion_**

_**Love or Friend**_

_Elle pense à moi, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais_

_**She thing about me, i can see it, i can feel it  
**Et son sourire ne ment pas quand elle vient me chercher_

_**And her smile don't lies when she see me  
**  
Elle est si près de moi, pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer_

_**She is so close to me but i dont know how to love her  
**Elle seule peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié_

_**She has to decide if we are just friends or more  
**Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie_

_**I, I love her and i can give her my life  
**_

Brooke's feeling was different, she was in love and she was afraid to hurt Micro or to hurt him….

She had a lot to lose but so much more to win,…So she decides to follow her heart…

This night, she will remember all her life, they decided to go to see "Les Misérables"

As they walked to go back to their apartment, Brooke opens her heart:

**Brooke** : Micro, feel empty when you are not with me and when you're close my heart beat wildly. I know this feeling; i tried to hide it, because i was afraid to lose you or to be disappointed.

But I dream about all that we can live and share together, my heart and my soul are in your hands.

Ma plus belle déception – Lynda Lemay My nicest disappointment 

_**Before you  
**C'est vrai que j'ai aimé_

_**I's true that i loved  
** J'sais plus à quoi rêver_

_**I don't know what to do  
**quand il s'agit de nous _

_**With our story  
**J'essaie d'me raisonner_

_**I try to stay calm   
**Mais l'amour ça rend fou _

_**But love makes me crazy  
**J'voudrais t'téléphoner_

_**I want to call you   
**Dès qu'tu t'éloignes de moi_

_**When you go away  
**J'me mets à rayonner_

_**And i glow  
**Dès que je t'aperçois_

_**When you come to me  
**C'est vrai que j'ai la frousse_

_**I's true that i'm scared  
**Mais si tu me la tends _

_**But if you give me  
**Cette main qui est plus douce_

_**This hand that is smoothest**   
Que toutes celles d'avant_

_**Than the others**  
Je m'y cramponnerai_

_**I will cling to it  
**Tant pis pour le naufrage_

_**And if we cast away **  
Tu seras ma bouée_

_**You will be my buoy  
**Et je ferai bon voyage_

_**It will be a amazing journey**_

_Puisque l'amour c'est con  
Et puisque ça déçoit  
Alors j'veux que tu sois  
Ma plus belle déception..._

Micro didn't believe that, he really though that he was on his dreams…But he realised and took her hand and put it on his heart.

**Micro** : See Brooke, my heart pounds for you since years and he just wait that yours wakes up ….

So gently he moves closer and kiss her. And it was for our little lovely angels the start of a fairytale.

So it was the Brico chapter because even if im for Leyton I really like Brooke !!!

The next chapter will be a Naley – just because I want them in my story but after we will come back to Leyton.


End file.
